


ThunderCats Season 2.0: You Are (Not) Alone

by La Belle Gigi (MayaSerena)



Category: Thundercats (1985), Thundercats (2011), Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mental Cruelty, Multi, Other, Politics, Rape, Religion, Sex, Torture, Violence, brain bleach is also recommended, everything they couldn't show on-screen, treasure, who says it's meant for all ages?, you may need a drink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaSerena/pseuds/La%20Belle%20Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Avista, the ThunderCats and their allies must rebuild and prepare for both war and scarcity. </p><p>Winter is coming to Third Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn: Return to Thundera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of "What Lies Above, Part 2", Lion-O must decide what direction the ThunderCats will now take in their struggle to survive.

The refugees had started arriving almost before the smoke had stopped. In twos and threes, or groups of up to twenty, the Cats came.

The majority came from the direction of Dog City, recently freed from the fighting pits or the mines of Mount Plun-Darr. Most of the ones who made it to the ruins were weak but in relatively good health. Those who were not were carried by the stronger, so that none would be left behind.

Others came from the oases in the Sand Sea where they had found refuge among the Fishfolk, or from the small towns dispersed across the plains. Somehow the word had gotten to them, too.

A king had come again. There was hope for the future. Thundera would rule once more.

 

* * *

 

High above the semi-arid plain, the Feliner surveyed the ruins of what had once been the most powerful city of Third Earth. Thundera’s walls were broken in several places, and the head of the Lion’s Den, the royal palace, lay half on it side a hundred feet below its once-proud position overlooking the avenues of the wealthy and the alleyways of the poor. 

 _Looking down on them all, even as it protected them_ , Tygra reminded himself. _We grew complacent in our power, and it cost us everything_.

More survivors of the Sack of Thundera were arriving daily and Lion-O had asked for images of the city. The implication was that they would rebuild, but it was going to be a difficult job.

After snapping several more photographs of the area, he turned the Feliner back toward the wreckage of Avista. He was tired, hungry, and needed Cheetara’s arms around him.

Hopefully she would consent to be his mate soon, but her behavior lately had been so ambivalent Tygra was beginning to worry about his relationship. There was something eating at Cheetara lately, and he needed her to know she could count on him.

 

* * *

 

 

Panthro found out from WilyKit that Lion-O was - as he’d feared - at the top of the tallest spire still standing on the hull of Avista. The general made it to where his king sat only by gritting his teeth and using every ounce of self-discipline he had. Once there, his fear of heights was pushed aside by concern.

Every line of Lion-O’s body language spoke of a deep depression. He sat curled up on himself, arms around his knees, staring at the activity a hundred feet below without seeing. The usually-spiky red hair lay limp over his forehead, and even the tips of his ears looked like they drooped slightly.

Swallowing hard, Panthro stepped closer. “A word with you, my king?” 

The young king acknowledged his presence with a small nod. It wasn’t too encouraging but Panthro knew his king was a good listener - most of the time. He took the gamble and continued.

“Tygra’s back with the images from Thundera. Close to a thousand refugees have arrived in the past week, and everything points to another couple thousand who either never left the city or arrived soon after it fell. I’m worried about their situation, food supplies are low and the weather is getting cooler. We need to stockpile now before winter sets in.”

Lion-O blinked a few times, then turned to face Panthro. The boy-king was completely present now, but the dejection sat just under the surface. _Please,_ Panthro thought, _let the hard work help him through this. Maybe it will help me as well._

Taking a deep breath, Lion-O nodded and got up. “We’d better head down and get to work…” his voice trailed off a moment. “Panthro? How on Third Earth did you get up here? I locked the access at the bottom of the stairwell!”

“I came up the hard way.” The general shuddered. “May we _please_ go back down now, my king?”

Lion-O chuckled softly and bowed, offering Panthro the lead down the stairs. “Be my guest.”

 

* * *

 

Cheetara sat almost all the way across the room from the Book of Omens. She didn't want to open it.

Jaga was in there, Lion-O had said. The old one had been the only father she had ever known, and she grieved for him every day. That his soul was trapped in technology sprung from Mumm-Ra's monstrous ship was more than a travesty, it was a horror. Cheetara needed him to be free, if only for her own peace of mind – and yet, if Jaga was no more, who would guide Lion-O through the difficult times still ahead?

She desperately wanted to open it. She needed to ask Jaga something.

She knew the answer, of course. Jaga had entrusted the then-Crown Prince to her care. He had pressed that duty on her even more by his sacrifice.

Cheetara did not really feel up to the task any longer.

Self-doubt had been her constant companion since the discovery of Pumyra's horrible true nature. A lost soul, so full of anger she had become Mumm-Ra's servant. Mistress, even, if what had been implied was true.

Pumyra was a revenant, bent on the destruction of the ThunderCats in general, and Lion-O in particular... and Cheetara had failed to sniff her out.

“How could I have missed it?”

“Missed what?”

WilyKat's voice snapped Cheetara out of her reverie. “Oh... it's nothing, really. I was talking to myself, I guess.”

The boy grinned widely. “They do say the mind is the first to go...”

He tried to run away but the cleric was too fast for him and she tugged at his forelock. “Shush, you. Just wait until you hit your growth, you won't be able to remember your name for eating everything in sight.” She smirked. “Come to think of it, you already do. Let's see what happens when you get old enough to be interested in girls, or boys, or both.”

WilyKat sniffed offendedly and smoothed his forelock back into place. “You can keep the cooties, thank you very much. Besides, I came to tell you, Lion-O is calling for a meeting.”

“Ah. Thank you for telling me. You go on ahead-”

He cut her off with a wink. “You'll catch up to me? Sure. See you there!”

She couldn't help but smile as WilyKat ran off. Picking up the Book of Omens, she decided to wait until after the meeting to voice her concerns to her king.

She wasn't looking forward to telling Lion-O about what she had in mind.

 

* * *

 

WilyKit paced about, waiting for Panthro to arrive with Lion-O. The leaders of the Fishmen, the Birds, the Ro-Bear-Berbils, and the Dogs were already there, as were Tygra, Cheetara, and even her brother. The Elephants were represented by Anet, who had a recorder on hand. That way he would not have to worry about forgetting anything when he returned to Aburn and the others.

Anet's presence had meant they needed to meet outdoors, since there was no place in the ruins of Avista that could accommodate his bulk. Tables and chairs had been brought out and placed in a semi-circle, with a shorter straight section for the King of Thundera and his advisers.

She looked up at the spire where Lion-O had been sitting. WilyKit had wanted nothing more than to go up to him, but she knew deep down he needed time alone.

She'd sent Panthro to get him only when everything else was ready. 

The door at the base of the spire opened and Panthro stepped out, looking extremely relieved. Lion-O was just behind him, looking better than he had for a few days.

WilyKit turned and signaled that the King was coming.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! 
> 
> This story has been brewing for over two years now. Especially once it was confirmed that Cartoon Network would not be renewing ThunderCats for even a second season. So much was left in the air that we fanfic writers have been left with a ginormous open sandbox to play with... so I brought my pail and shovel and am building away!
> 
> Please be advised that this story is going to go in some _very_ unpleasant directions. Kaynar and Addicus are psycopaths, Grune isn't too far behind, and if anyone here remembers the Wildstorm TC comics... yeah. Since this isn't CN and the only censor is Yours Truly, my villains are now unfettered, willing, and able to commit all sorts of horrors. Graphically described, so you may want to quit reading before you get too involved in the story...
> 
> Chapter two coming soon!


	2. Autumn: Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to win someone over is to give them something they want.

 

* * *

_All things considered,_ Lion-O thought wryly, _that nobody has tried to eat anyone else so far counts as a plus._

No weapons had been drawn, either, although that was more likely the work of the organizing crew. The Berbils had disarmed everyone, including Lion-O, which had amused him. It amused him even more how it had rattled Panthro.

The General hadn't settled down until Lion-O reminded him quietly that the arms the Berbils had given him were weapons in their own right – and that the Berbils would enforce the truce themselves if needed.

Ro-Bear Bill stood and chirped to get everyone's attention. “Need to rebuild soon. Either flying city or Thundercats home. Winter is coming!”

The delegate for Bird Nation – an entity separate from Avista, as they had learned recently – took the opportunity to speak. “Bird Nation can accommodate most of the survivors of Avista. It will be cramped, but rations are abundant enough this year. We are willing if the Avistans are.”

Horus, the de facto head of the Avista contingent, cooed before speaking. “We thank you, kinsmen. But what of our city? Will we be able to make it fly again?”

Panthro looked to Lion-O, who gave a small nod. Given permission, the General spoke with more confidence than he felt. “I believe we can raise Avista again – eventually. That will take several months, though, and a new power source, now that the Tech Stone is in the enemy's grasp. We need to concentrate on the immediate future. Word from the Southerlands is that more refugees are coming. Not just Cats, but Dogs, escaped Lizard conscripts, and a few bands of Apes that Mumm-Ra was unable to subdue. Thundera is in ruins, and Dog City can only take in so many before they are overcrowded and dangerous. Avista in its current state is hazardous and uninhabitable. Perhaps if we work together we can build a new city out of Avista where it lies.”

Several delegates started arguing again. Lion-O sighed and looked up at the sky. He wondered what had driven Vultaire to join Mumm-Ra against his own people. To him no amount of power and social status was worth selling his soul for, but not everyone felt the same way.

_Pumyra certainly hadn't. She chose to serve the enemy who killed her out of misplaced blame, but she chose the enemy all the same._

He shook himself mentally and looked at the arguing delegates. They all distrusted each other even though they all recognized the necessity of banding together against their common enemy. At least everyone's on the same page there, he told himself.

Lion-O rose to his feet and the delegates quieted. Having all eyes on him made him feel extremely uncomfortable, but he had learned that the _appearance_ of confidence was usually all that was needed to convince others, so he flashed a cheerful smile. “Ro-Bear Bill, I understand the Berbils believe it's possible to make Avista fly again even without the Tech Stone?”

Ro-Bear Bill nodded. “Need much fuel, but yes. Fix it, fly it. A few months' work.”

Lion-O nodded his thanks. “That settles it. As much as I would like to have Thundera rebuilt, we need Avista more.” He held a hand up to silence everyone before they spoke. “Avista has two major advantages. First and foremost, that it's mobile makes it harder for Mumm-Ra and his minions to get to it quickly. The second reason is that mobility makes it easier to resupply both Avista _and_ our permanent positions when needed. Third, we have large groups of people to move, and the ThunderKittens won't always be available to use their magic bag when it's needed. So, Thundera can wait.”

To his surprise, it was a Lizard who began clapping. The others joined in shortly after.

It made Lion-O feel marginally better. That made his next point easier to bring up. “I will be returning to Thundera in a few days. Any of you who wish to establish an Embassy there, please speak to my brother. Prince Tygra will help you coordinate your journey to the city, and once locations have been chosen, your building teams can come and help you set up.” He waited for the murmurs of agreement to die down. “If no one has anything else to put on the table, I suggest we get to work.”

Tygra approached him as the rest of the delegates departed. Panthro stayed behind, waiting at a discreet distance.

“I know you're the King and all that, but could you enlighten me as to _why_ Avista will be repaired before Thundera is rebuilt?”

Lion-O sighed. He really didn't feel like discussing every last decision, but Tygra _was_ his heir presumptive. “Short answer: diplomacy.”

“So what's the long answer?”

They began walking back to the Feliner. Lion-O sensed more than saw Panthro wince at their destination and bit his lip to not smile. “Also diplomacy, with a side of we-can't-feed-them-all, a healthy dose of we-need-them-as-allies, and a generous helping of they-have-better-sanitation-than-we-do. That last one came from WilyKat, by the way.”

The tiger raised an elegant eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Well, yes, although it was unintentional. I overheard him teasing WilyKit about riding on Aburn's shoulder _everywhere_ , and,” Lion-O's voice dropped to almost a whisper, “his question about the size of Elephant poop.”

Tygra stopped in his tracks, laughing so hard he had to put his hands on his knees for balance. Lion-O waited patiently for him to calm down enough to continue their talk.

Once he could speak, Tygra straightened up, wiping his eyes. “Oh, did I ever need that laugh... thank you.” He managed to relax his cheeks out of their grin. “If only we could reroute our sewers into Mumm-Ra's pyramid, it would solve _so_ many problems.”

Lion-O smiled in spite of his general weariness. “It would, wouldn't it? Come on, let's see if we can talk Panthro into another flight.” 


	3. Autumn: Prisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some prisoners are luckier than others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!

 

* * *

In one of the lighter spaces of the Black Pyramid, Vultaire watched the Cat revenant who served Mumm-Ra. Now that she was no longer under the obligation to pretend, she alternately raved and sulked when her master was not around. He sneered inwardly as he pondered on how unfair life was.

As far as Vultaire was concerned, the sooner Pumyra was disposed of, the better. She had failed in her mission to destroy the Thunderan King, and she was the direct cause of the loss of his position, and the privileges and power that went along with it. Instead of being the Prefect of the greatest city Third Earth had ever seen, he was now lackey to a senile old fool.

Unfortunately, that senile old fool was immeasurably powerful, and Vultaire had a very strong sense of self-preservation. He would bide his time, serve Mumm-Ra loyally, and strike when the time was right.

Pumyra, however, was disposable – and Vultaire would make sure that she was disposed of.

He sidled up to her and spoke in what he hoped was a friendly tone. “Such a pity Mumm-Ra wouldn't let you deal with the little King as you saw fit. He deserves to pay for what he did to you.”

He was certain he saw her eye twitch slightly. Encouraged, he pressed on. “It would have all been so much easier if your master had simply let you kill him as he slept... oh, I know Mumm-Ra was after the Power Stones, but he could have found them himself over time. Now that the Cats are onto you, you'll probably have to postpone your revenge until the master is done playing with shiny rocks, while Lion-O gets to enjoy his life. I wonder if he's already found a new girlfriend?”

Her hands clenched and unclenched convulsively. Vultaire nodded at her in false friendliness and walked away, concealing his pleasure at her building rage. _It was almost too easy_ , he mulled, _but she'll either take it out on Mumm-Ra or go hunting for Lion-O. Either way, the useless creature will be dead, for good this time._

* * *

Lion-O looked around, sighing in relief when he saw the Book of Omens in Cheetara's arms. She sat on the broken rail of the terrace where Jaga and Claudus used to meet. She was staring at the courtyard below, seemingly lost in thought.

He had learned to not assume anything about what was going through Cheetara's head the hard way, so he simply walked over and said, “You wanted to see me about something?”

She managed to suppress most of her start of surprise, he noted. “Yes, Lion- yes, your Majesty.”

The use of the title told him what tack this conversation would take. “Speak, then.”

Cheetara nodded then offered him the Book of Omens. “The Book is yours by rights, Sire, and I am but a young Cleric... but I would ask you to let me enter it.”

Lion-O nodded. “I'd wondered whether you were going to try it. It's... not for the faint of heart.” _And is that_ _**ever** _ _an understatement,_ he reminded himself. He had seen and felt things that should not have been possible... but the Book was both technology and magic, bridging time and space in a way Lion-O could not understand, but was willing to make use of.

Apparently, so was Cheetara, if the determination in her eyes was any indication. “I know, but I must. Unless we find others, _I'm_ the last living Cleric... and there are too may things I don't yet know. I _must_ speak to Jaga.”

Lion-O sighed inwardly. “All right. I'll stand guard for you, then. If the Book of Omens pulls you in, it may be a while before you return.” He gave in to the sudden impulse to hug her. “Good luck.”

He could feel her surprise at the hug before she returned it warmly. It was the hug of a friend, he knew that now. One he could trust with his life – but _only_ a friend, ever.

Letting go of him, Cheetara opened the Book and was absorbed into it in a flash of light. He caught the Book, held it open on his lap, and waited.

* * *

In the lower levels of the Black Pyramid, a young Bird let out a long, agonized scream as Addicus tore one of its wings off with his teeth. The other wing soon followed, punctuated by a slightly weaker scream that intensified into hellish shrieking as the Monkey tore into its soft belly, devouring it alive with grunts of pleasure. 

Kaynar smirked and turned toward Slithe. “Did you find what I requested?”

“Yyesssss,” the Lizard General replied, “but Mumm-Ra will not like it when he wakes up.” Slithe fidgeted. “He has plans for his prisoners, yyeessss?”

“I don't think Mumm-Ra would begrudge me a little amusement,” Kaynar grinned. On any other member of the Dog folk it would have been simply menacing. The cheerfulness of it elevated the Jackal's grin to blood-chilling in its geniality. “Especially if it keeps his Generals happy,” his eyes narrowed dangerously, “ _and his Lizard troops alive to fight._ ”

Slithe simply frowned and nodded.

“Good!” Kaynar patted the Lizard's shoulder, the apparent friendliness belied by the cold eyes. “Now, lead me to my harem.”

Slithe went down the hallway ahead of Kaynar, the inclination of the floor taking them to the lower levels of the Black Pyramid. They passed the soldiers' barracks and the equipment storerooms, down into the dungeons where Mumm-Ra's unluckiest prisoners were kept.

The cell Slithe opened to Kaynar was cleaner than most, but crowded. All the prisoners in it were chained to the walls. They were mostly Cats and Dogs, with several Birds, and even a handful of comelier Rats and Mice thrown into the mix. All of them were female.

The center of the cell was taken up by a small table, with several attachment points, as well as a metal frame with rods and pulleys at one end. There was a drawer opposite the metal frame, Kaynar knew, already containing the tools he had requested. It was clean, and obviously new.

It was time to put it to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story gives characters like Addicus and Kaynar the chance to do things that you can't show on television - unless you watch Game of Thrones; in that case, you'll like the next chapter. Otherwise, skip the first part of the next update.


	4. Autumn: Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW; trigger warnings: rape, torture, murder, cannibalism.

* * *

Kaynar studied his property and picked out a small Mouse with light brown fur and white markings. He delighted in seeing her shrink into herself as he approached her, and unlatched the chain from the heavy collar around her neck. Hooking a finger through the collar's ring, he dragged her to the table, chuckling at her struggles. “You have spirit left in you yet. We'll have to correct that.”

He pushed her onto her back on the table, latching the collar to one of the attachments at the upper end, and her ankles to the bottom of the table legs by their shackles. He left her wrists free, to amuse himself.

The door clicked shut as Slythe left Kaynar to his amusements. He didn't mind putting on a performance when appropriate, but this was a simple warm-up session. Having an audience or not made no difference to the Jackal at this point.

The little Mouse had a tail that whipped about, at double the time of her whimpers. With a firm yank, he dislocated it near the base, savoring her shriek of pain. The tail fell limp over the edge of the table as he released it.

She still tried to fight him as he tore what was left of her clothes off. He laughed at her, and undid the front of his loincloth, exposing a red, slimy-looking penis. The Mouse tried to cover her crotch, but it was in vain as Kaynar gripped her wrists and rubbed his crotch against hers, leaning forward to lick her small teats before raking them with his teeth just enough to draw blood. He found her cries and sobs were so arousing he had to thrust himself into her before he was too erect to fit the knot in his cock into her.

The Mouse girl let out another loud cry as Kaynar's pelvis slammed into hers. His grip on her shifted to her upper arms, pulling her into him just enough to tense her collar against her throat, silencing her in a choke that barely allowed her to breathe. He thrust into her hard and fast, no longer interested in anything but his own pleasure at the pain he caused her. He was completely hard now, his cock thicker than her wrist at the base with the large knot keeping him from pulling out too far. The smell of her blood and her pained grunts as he hit bottom every time he slammed into her drove him into a frenzy, driving him to sink his teeth into her shoulder.

Her muted scream sent him over the edge and he came in hard spurts, tearing a chunk of flesh from her as he arched his back and howled in the ultimate pleasure. After a few moments to catch his breath he grinned at the barely conscious little Mouse. She was rather pretty, and the tears made lovely stains in her face, but ultimately, she wasn't strong enough.

Placing a hand at the juncture of either of the Mouse girl's thighs, Kaynar pulled himself back hard and extracted his cock from her, with enough brute force to make the crack of her pelvis audible even over her agonized scream - a scream he cut short by snapping her neck. The thick cock glistened with blood and semen, the knot proudly dripping as he displayed himself to the females chained to the wall.

He took note of which ones had obviously watched the whole thing, which ones had turned away or closed their eyes as much as they could, and which ones had passed out. There was one blue-furred Fox-type with a white snout and athletic build he decided to keep as a breeder. She would have to be broken to his satisfaction, but that wouldn't take long. She already had that defeated look in her eye.

Wiping off with the rags the Mouse had worn, Kaynar exited the dungeon cell and motioned to the Lizard guard. “Take the Mouse off the table and make sure she's properly disposed of. Put her in the stew for the others, but be nice and make sure they don't find out it's her... yet. And make sure I get some of that, too, with a little hot sauce added.”

* * *

The inside of the Book of Omens looked remarkably unremarkable, other than the fact that it was a perfect copy of the Clerics’ Great Hall, down to the chipped floor tile that sat three tiles in and four to the left from the Clerics’ Gate.

The training gauntlet was in its place, every part moving slowly at the slightest puff of air. Cheetara couldn’t help herself and gently pushed one of the rotating pummelers, speeding it up ever so slightly.

“Where are you, Jaga?” she wondered. “I need your counsel more than ever now.”

“I am here, my child.”

She spun and saw him there, tall, ancient, yet strong and calm like an old bayon tree. The sudden rush of emotion caught her unaware and she felt her eyes fill with unwelcome tears.  She blinked them back with an effort, not wanting to give in to weakness.

The old one smiled sadly. “There is no shame in love, or in grief, my child. You have been strong long enough.” He extended a hand to her and the dam broke, sobs making her whole being shake as she held onto him to keep from drowning in her tears.

After weeping for what felt like hours, or perhaps only a few minutes, Cheetara looked up at the only father she had ever known. That all the Clerics had addressed him as such made it easier for her to use the name now.

“Father… I don’t know what to do any more. I’ve… I’ve failed you, failed the task you gave me. The King no longer trusts me fully… I no longer trust myself. We have found new allies, yet… it was not my doing, not my counsel. I don’t have the wisdom needed to guide Lion-O… or to guide myself.”

Jaga led her to one of the benches where novices would watch their peers run the gauntlet. “Tell me, child, what has happened since we spoke in the world of the living?”

Cheetara held nothing back. She told him of every last step of their voyage, of her mistake in not being clear to Lion-O about her feelings toward him and toward Tygra, her guilt at Lion-O's death – temporary as it had been -, the discovery and eventual fate of the Tiger clan, having been fooled so thoroughly by Pumyra, the countless times Lion-O had been close to death while she was helpless to stop it, the constant worrying whether the twins would truly be safe, and above all, the weight of knowing she was the last Cleric without the knowledge she needed to guide her King in the care of their people.

She spoke for what felt like hours, even though the sun in the false sky did not move, nor was there any other way to tell time. Only her weariness as she ended her tale gave away how long it had been. Other than to give a word of encouragement or ask a few simple questions Jaga did not speak while she unburdened herself. Once she was done, he took her hand in his.

“My dear child... forgive me for the burden I have laid on you. There was no one else I could entrust the Prince to, and you have far exceeded my hopes in your service to your King,” he smiled warmly at her, “even if your communication was unclear at first.” His expression darkened. “What you have told me of this Pumyra... the poor soul is a prisoner of rage and pain, and Mumm-Ra has used her cruelly. I shall help you find a way to free her, that her soul may either have another chance at the Wheel of Life – or perhaps it would be better if she were to pass beyond the Gate.”

Cheetara nodded. All souls were bound to the Wheel of Life until they had evolved enough - or become weary enough of the cycles of death and rebirth – to pass the Gate of Eternity and become one with the Universe. That brought an unpleasant thought to her mind. “Jaga... Father... are you- ?”

She found she couldn't bring herself to say it. He understood anyway.

“No, my child, I am not ready. I have left too much unfinished business... I must remain yet, to help release Pumyra's soul if for no other reason. I will remain in the Book of Omens until at least that time has come. Meanwhile… there is now one more task I must lay upon your shoulders.”

She answered without hesitation. “Anything.”

Jaga’s eyes shone with pride. “You must rebuild the Clerics. Find any survivors, and recruit novices.” He stood, and she knelt before him instinctively. She felt his hands on her head as he spoke in a formal tone. “Cheetara of the Clerics, once of no family and no clan, from this moment on you are my heir. I name you Head Cleric, with all the rights and responsibilities it carries. Your word is law, and any choices you make will be binding to one and all. Go, and rebuild, for the King and for all Thundera.”

Cheetara’s heart swelled with a mix of pride and panic. “It will be as you have said, Father Jaga.”

He helped her to her feet and placed a kiss on her forehead, of blessing and love. “I am proud of you, daughter of my heart. I always meant for you to take my place. I only wish it could have been later… but now, the Clerics are yours to lead as you see fit. Go, serve our people. Hard times are ahead, and they will need your guidance.” The wise old eyes crinkled in warm amusement as he added, “Do not hold back on your feelings any more, my child. You’ll need all the support he can give you.”

The world around her dissolved in a flash of warm light and she found herself once again on the terrace before a solemn Lion-O. Blinking in confusion she asked “How long has it been?”

Lion-O looked over at the shadow cast by a broken pillar. “Not more than fifteen minutes, I think… say, you didn’t have that necklace on when you went in.”

She looked down in surprise and found the pendant that was the Head Cleric’s badge of office on a golden chain about her neck. It was light, but heavy with responsibility.

She looked up at Lion-O and nodded. “I spoke to Jaga in there. He has made me the new Head Cleric... and I have so very much to do.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a chunk of material had decided to duplicate itself in two of the previous chapters. That error has now been corrected. Seriously, guys, I don't mind if you point that kind of thing out to me. I don't mind being called out on continuity errors, either. I'd rather fix those kinds of things than leave glaring errors in my work. This isn't _My Imortal_ , you know!
> 
> No, I've never read it. *shudder* My brain would melt from the strain.


	5. Autumn: Plans for a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know where we are, so where are we going?

WilyKit found WilyKat hanging upside down from a railing, arms crossed and tail twitching in thought. She suppressed the urge to jump him and instead walked around so she could see his face.

“A candyfruit for your thoughts!” She held one out just beyond reach, grinning.

He didn't bother to try and grab it. “Well... fall is already here, right? The Ro-Bear-Berbils have harvested all the candyfruit, the hunters are heading out for the herd migrations... and we _still_ haven't found El-Dara.” He grabbed the rail, flipped around and turned in mid-air, and landed cleanly, without a flourish. “We haven't done what we set out to do.” He took the proffered candyfruit and took a bite.

She paused to think, taking the candyfruit back and biting into the sweet, juicy flesh. They had left home seeking the city their father told them so many stories about, but had instead found a vastly different sort of adventure.

WilyKit swallowed and looked at her brother. “You think we should go looking again? After all this time and after everything that's happened?”

WilyKat gave her a scornful look. “Well, yeah, why _else_ did we leave home? We have to find El-Dara so we can take Mom and the babies there with us, and live like kings and never worry about anything again.”

At that moment she envied him his conviction. WilyKit wanted desperately to go home and find their mother and siblings, but now she knew there were other things in the world beyond simply filling one's belly. She said as much to WilyKat and added, “What about our friends here?”

“Our friends, or your friends?” He smirked. “Especially one very large friend by the name of Aburn?” The smirk became a leer. “Are you going to marry him and have great big kittyphant babies?” The leer became mock-concern. “He might forget you're there and squish you in your sleep!”

WilyKit refused to rise to the bait and calmly replied, “I'm not thinking about just Aburn. I'm thinking about Lion-O, Cheetara, Tygra, and Panthro... Snarf too, and all our other friends. They'll be worried about us if we just leave. Like Mom must have worried after we left. How long has it been, Kat? How many seasons since we left home?”

WilyKat bit into the candyfruit again and ticked his count off on his fingers as he thought back. “We left during the Spring planting, right? So we've been away two winters, almost three.” His expression was one of worry and guilt. “We've wasted way too much time! We have to go find El-Dara. We're leaving tomorrow.”

WilyKit swallowed hard and nodded. Her brother was right, but the thought of leaving the others sat like a brick in her gut. _How can we just leave them? Leaving Mom was bad enough… what will they say? What will Lion-O think?_

The thought of losing Lion-O’s trust was a cold hand around her little heart. _“Find the harmony within,” that’s what Anet would say,_ she reminded herself.

WilyKit pulled out her flupe and played, hoping against hope Lion-O would understand when he found her gone, and forgive her for it.

The music was full of longing, and even WilyKat’s chin wobbled the tiniest bit. She could see him set his jaw and look through the Forever Bag for whatever supplies they might need.

She would go, she decided, but not to El-Dara. Not yet. She would go as far as the farm, and make her decision there. _I want my Mom. I’ve missed her so, so much. Maybe she can tell me what to do._

Mothers _always_ knew what to do.

The music sped up, its tempo reflecting WilyKit’s improving mood. Happy songs to keep hope up, like their father had sung for them as he worked. A song to dance to at a royal ball, lords and ladies facing each other in rows, Lion-O taking her hand to lead her down the center to open the dance, pulling her close and sharing a knowing smile with her before they swept around the room in a happy waltz…

The music floated down the hallways, cheering all who heard it. Even Cheetara paused in her clearing of the Great Chapel and smiled before going back to work with more of a spring in her step - and a new plan forming in her mind.

 

* * *

 

Mumm-Ra sneered at the images in the scrying pool. _So the foolish brats still believe in fairy tales… I can use this,_  he mused. _El-Dara is not too far away, little ones… and **I** will be enthroned in it when you arrive._

The wizened creature glanced up at the four statues symbolic of the Ancient Spirits of Evil. He wondered once again why they so feared the Thunderan heir presumptive. Formidable fighter he might be, but the last of the Tiger Clan was little more than a callow youth. Without access to magical training, he was of no real consequence.

Still, the Spirits of Evil wanted him dead, so Tygra _would_ die. Mumm-Ra had acknowledged the command, but there had not been a timetable attached to the order, so he would work on other priorities. To further consolidate his power he needed to kill Lion-O. Without his leadership, what was left of Thundera would collapse into anarchic savagery.

A movement caught at the corner of his eye drew his attention. Pumyra was sulking again, lurking about, no doubt hoping for the order to go kill Lion-O.

He would indulge her - eventually. For the moment, he had another use for her.

**“Ancient Spirits of Evil! Transform this decayed flesh into _Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living!_ ”**

Now tall and powerfully muscled, he extended a hand to her. “Come, my dear. I desire to enjoy the pleasure of your company this evening.”

He noted the tiny shudder that ran through her and decided to reinforce the control spells on her while he satisfied himself on her. It wouldn’t do to have his sharpest weapon dulled by ambivalence.

He smiled greedily as Pumyra stripped and lay back on the bed, legs spread and eyes closed. Discarding his cloak and bandages, he spread his wings and entered her, muttering spells of domination and control in time with his thrusting, wrapping his will around her soul as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Copulating with her was one more means to an end, but as means went, it was one of the more enjoyable tasks he had to deal with. He would increase the frequency of the ritual, he decided, to make sure the spells were strong enough to keep her from going off prematurely.

 

* * *

 

Pumyra wanted to scream.

She wanted to cry, to scratch, bite, kick and maim.

She wanted to vomit as the creature on top of her fucked her.

She wanted to kill everyone.

Most of all, she wanted to finally _die_ … but death was forbidden her.

For now.

_Kill Lion-O,_ she had been told, _and you will be free. **He** is the reason you are here now, after all. He left you there to **suffer**. He left you there to **die** , broken and alone.  _

She had been unable to carry out her mission. It was all the fault of the creature grunting on top of her. It had insisted on being subtle, on having her insinuate herself into the Thunderans’ confidence, and keep tabs on the boy-king. All Pumyra had wanted was to cut his heart out and devour it before ending this second miserable existence.

As things had turned out, she was convinced her plan had been the sounder one.

She would do things _her_ way, this time. She would follow Mumm-Ra’s orders as closely as possible, hunt and kill as needed… and as soon as she had Lion-O in her sights, she would kill him. Slowly. **Painfully.**

He would **suffer** , preferably as she had suffered, crushed under a rock.

Then she could be free.

Oblivion beckoned to her with a sweet song of peace and silence.

All she had to do was make sure Lion-O was dead first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on it's just going to get more graphic. Panthro's private fantasies are coming next chapter... and there will be experiments on prisoners, too.


	6. Winter: The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't beat them _or_ join them, use them for your own purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update this time. Life has been getting in the way.

* * *

 

It was Tygra who caught the cubs trying to leave.

Once they admitted what they were up to - caving under the threat of handing them over to Panthro for punishment - Tygra carried them bodily to the others. The cubs had actually grown enough that hauling one under each arm proved rather difficult, but muttered threats of what Panthro would do kept them from squirming _too_ much.

Once they were under the scrutiny of the other adults and their plan was revealed, they _did_ squirm. Panthro yelled at them in no uncertain terms that they were still too young to be gallivanting about at the beginning of winter, while Cheetara’s quieter objections were more practical.

Lion-O remained silent throughout, fingers steepled as he watched. That worried Tygra. It reminded him of their father when he was in a bad mood.

Apparent it worried the cubs as well, since WilyKit looked to Lion-O with large eyes. “Are… are you mad at us?”

After a moment Lion-O sighed and straightened up in his seat. “No. I’m not mad. Just very, very disappointed in you two.” The cubs winced as though they had been slapped, and he went on. “I thought you trusted us. Trusted _me._ At least enough to let us know that you wanted to go looking for your family. I’d have driven you there myself-”

Panthro let out a tiny snort that earned him a sharp side-glance from Lion-O. Tygra noticed with interest that the older cat actually looked chastened.

Lion-O continued as if nothing had happened. “I’d have driven you there myself if you had just _asked._ ”

WilyKat hung his head and muttered, “We… we’re sorry.”

WilyKit looked like she was going to cry. “We didn’t think you’d mind…”

Tygra hid a smile as Lion-O’s expression softened and he put a hand on each cub’s shoulder. His little brother would never manage to be the disciplinarian Claudus had been, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

“I _do_ mind,” he admitted, “but not because I expect you two to be obedient little courtiers. I mind because I worry about you. Even though I know you can take care of yourselves, I worry - because I know I can’t stop you if you really want to go.”

Tygra knew exactly where this was going. He resigned himself to the inevitable and chose to be proactive rather than be commanded. “I can take them wherever they wish to go, just give me a while and I’ll have the Feliner ready to go.”

Lion-O gave him a genuine smile. “Thank you, brother.” Turning back to the cubs he continued. “I can’t stop you, so I might as well work with what I have.” He handed two badges with the royal insignia to the surprised twins, and two long-range communicators salvaged from Avista. “I understand you want to see your mother, and I approve. What I want you two to do after that is to go around the region and see what’s going on in the countryside surrounding Thundera. You grew up on a farm, so you know better than some what to look for. The winter will be hard, and spring won’t be much better. Thundera needs food, and other supplies. I’m charging you two with recruiting as many people as you can to collect and transport supplies to the city before the weather is too cold to move about safely. Can you do that for me?”

The cubs both nodded enthusiastically, promising to do their very best.

_Whatever your shortcomings, little brother, you’ve always known how to lay on the charm. Not a bad quality in a king, especially when we have so few to do so much._

Not for the first time, Tygra thanked his unexpected fate at not having inherited the throne. Whatever resentment he had felt at that was gone.

The ache for the only mother he had ever known remained. He would never admit it but he envied the twins for having a mother to return to. Younger siblings, too, if he remembered right.

The speculation of what any little brothers and sisters after Lion-O might have been like distracted Tygra enough that he started when Lion-O called his name.

“I’m sorry, what did you say… Sire?”

His little brother - no, his King - gave him an amused smirk. “I was saying you may all go, now. You’ll have to check some of the old maps, see if you can find where their farm is. The land looks much different from the air, so it’ll take some searching.”

Tygra nodded and bowed slightly before leading the cubs away to the map room, wondering whether Lion-O’s idea would yield any sort of results. He exchanged a glance with Cheetara as he departed, their later meeting an unspoken agreement between them.

Whatever else happened today, Tygra intended to speak his mind to her. He couldn’t afford any more delays in telling Cheetara what he really wanted. Winter was coming.

 


End file.
